


Hotch and Reid

by mrshadeelgibson



Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson
Summary: Something between Hotch and Reid that's naughty and funny...enjoy my lovelies
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid
Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205246
Kudos: 2





	Hotch and Reid

AH💞:Hi, my pet, I've been thinking about you  
SR💕: Me too, daddy  
AH💞: Tell me, little one, what have you been thinking about me?  
SR💕: Mmmm, you tell me first  
AH💞: No, you first  
SR💕: Hmmm, daddy, for as long as I've known you, you have always wanted to go first in everything...why the change this time?😏.  
AH💞: Maybe because I want to let you be in control this time😘  
SR💕: Oh honey, I don't think you would be able to handle me if I was in control. I'm a lot less innocent than people think😉  
AH💞: You've proved that time and again, my sweet. Both in and out of bed...  
AH💞: You really want to know what I'm thinking about? What I'm going to be doing to you later in bed😘😉  
SR💕: Now, now, we're at work...  
AH💞: Don't worry😉😏, I know how to multitask, after all, I wouldn't be the boss if I didn't😂  
SR💕: Hm, good point. But still,  
BEHAVE yourself, otherwise...  
AH💞: Is that a threat, little pet? If I were you, I'd watch myself too  
SR💕: I love it when you go all alpha male on me❤️  
AH💞: Don't tempt me...pet, or else you know what's coming to you  
SR💕: Hush, hush, back to work now, daddy...  
AH💞: Keep calling me that...and I'll work on YOU later...  
SR💕: Save your alpha male behaviour for later...otherwise I'm gonna come up there and give the whole office a show  
AH💞: OK, OK...🙄 I'll get back to work...sheesh...you really know how to shut a man up, don't you  
SR💕: Yup😉


End file.
